prettycurefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tsubomi Hanasaki
Tsubomi Hanasaki (花咲つぼみ Hanasaki Tsubomi) es la líder del grupo de cure de HeartCatch Pretty Cure. Vive en una floristeria llamada "Floristeria Hanasaki" con sus dos padres y su abuela, Kaoruko. Su frase gancho es "¡Ya he tenido suficiente!" (私、堪忍袋の緒が切れました！ Watashi, kanninbukuro no o ga kiremashita!). Su alter ego es Cure Blossom. Tiene 14 años y es una alumna recién transferida a la Escuela de la Academia Myoudouin en donde cursa séptimo grado junto con Erika. Ella acaba de mudarse a Kibougahana (nombre de la ciudad, que significa "flor de la esperanza"), donde reside su abuela. Tsubomi es una chica muy tímida e introvertida y admite que no se lleva muy bien con las personas tan energéticas como Erika. Ama las flores, y su sueño es convertirse en botanica. Debido a su muy cercana relación y a sus frecuentes visitas a su abuela, ha tomado la forma de hablar a la antigua de esta. Al llegar a Kibougahana, Tsubomi declaró que su plan era cambiar su personalidad ahora que comenzaba en una escuela nueva. Aunque aún es un tanto insegura, ella empieza a decir sus opiniones y preferencias. Junto con el valor de Erika, ella va cambiando lenta pero constantemente en una persona más segura de sí misma. Por petición de Erika, ella se apunta al Club de Moda y comienza a desarrollar un gusto por esta. También ayuda de vez en cuando al club de jardinería aunque realmente no es miembro activo. En su forma civíl, Tsubomi tiene el pelo largo un tanto ondulado de color magenta que le llega hasta más abajo de la cintura. Su flequillo se separa por el lado izquierdo, y los extremos se curvan hacia adentro para enmarcar su rostro. Al principio de la serie, su pelo iba recogido en una única coleta baja, y nunca se desprende de sus gafas redondas. Despues del cambio de Erika, Tsubomi lleva su pelo en dos coletas iguales bajas sujetas con dos coleteros amarillos con forma de flor. Con este peinado lleva dos pequeños mechones a los lados de la cara. Además solo lleva sus gafas cuando está estudiando o en clase. Su ropa de diario consiste en un top rosa bicolor de mangas largas con el número 7 en la espalda, unos pantalones azul claro ajustados a la altura de la rodilla. Sus zapatos son una bailarinas rosa claro. Su segundo vestuario consiste en un camiseta suelta por debajo con mangas cortas y un dibujo de un lazo en el lado derecho. Lleva casi los mismo pantalones excepto por el detalle de unos lazos al lado de la pata del pantalón. Sus zapatos son unas bailarinas de un rosa más oscuro. También es vista algunas veces con un vestido en dos tonos de rosa con mangas largas blancas, medias azules verdosas y unos zapatos de tacón bajo rosas oscuro. Su uniforme es un vestido de color blanco con la falda con lineas. Lleva unos botones marrones a cada lado. Viste un lazo rosa en el pecho, calcetines largo azules marinos y zapatos marrones. Historia thumb|276px|Logo de HeartCatch Pretty Cure HeartCatch PreCure! (ハートキャッチプリキュア! HātoKyatchi PuriKyua!), llamada también HeartCatch Pretty Cure!, es una serie de anime japonés y la séptima temporada del anime Futari wa Pretty Cure de Toei Animation, la serie se estrenó el 7 de febrero del 2010 en TV Asahi (Japón), para sustituir a Fresh Pretty Cure, la sexta temporada de Pretty Cure, y finalizó el 30 de enero del 2011. Esta serie es una historia alterna a las seis temporadas anteriores de Pretty Cure. Cierto día, Tsubomi tiene un misterioso sueño donde dos guerreras, Dark Cure y Cure Moonligth, luchan frente a un enorme árbol del que nacen unas hermosas flores. Cuando Cure Moonligth es derrotada las flores se marchitan y caen al suelo. y debido a eso los espíritus que habitaban en aquel árbol huyen. Días más tarde, después de que Tsubomi fue transferida a la academia Myoudouin, los espíritus que vio en aquel sueño aparecen frente a ella. Al mismo tiempo un misterioso enemigo ataca y roba la Flor Corazón de su nueva amiga, Erika Kurumi. Para salvar la Flor Corazón de su amiga Tsubomi debe convertirse en Pretty Cure, ella es Cure Blossom. HeartCatch Pretty Cure thumb|left|Tsubomi con su Perfume Corazón a punto de transformarse en Cure Blossomthumb|Blossom con su Batuta FlorecienteTsubomi se muda a la ciudad de Kibougahana, donde vive su abuela, Kaoruko, que posee un jardín botánico. Esa noche, ella tiene un sueño en el que Cure Moonlight pelea contra Dark Cure, perdiendo Cure Moonlight. Tras un día en la escuela, Tsubomi está en el parque cuando se encuentra con dos hadas que también vio en su sueño, Chypre y Coffret. Sasorina, una de los generales de los Apostoles del Desierto, conovocará un Desertrian con la Flor Corazón de Erika, nueva amiga de Tsubomi. Ella con ayuda de Chypre se transformará en Cure Blossom pero es incapaz de vencer al monstruo y es salvada por un hombre misterioso. Ella despierta en el jardín de su abuela quien le confiesa que ella en el pasado fue una Pretty Cure, Cure Flower. Tsubomi se arma de valor y consigue salvar la Flor Corazón de Erika. Al día siguiente esta le dice que ha soñado con Cure Moonlight y Coffret se desvela diciendole que ella también es una Pretty Cure. Estando Blossom en peligro, Erika se transforma en Cure Marine. Ellas irán pelean contra los Apostoles del Desierto (Kumojaki, Cobraja y Sasorina) para conseguir las Semillas Corazón con las que podrán revivir el Árbol Corazón. Sin embargo, ante ellas se presenta Dark Cure, una Pretty Cure malvada que las deja muy heridas pero se marcha extrañamente. Más tarde se desvela que Yuri fue Cure Moonlight en el pasado y que Dark Cure está obsesionada con derrotarla. Cuando han reunido suficientes Semillas Corazón una nueva hada nacerá, Potpourri, quien buscará a su propia compañera. thumb|left|Cure Sunshine recién transformadathumb|Espejo AtrapacorazonesEsta resultará ser Itsuki Myoudouin, quien se transforma en Cure Sunshine. Con su nueva compañera, las chicas viajaran al Árbol Corazón que está cerca de ser descubierto por Dark Cure. Ellas pelean contra la villana y aunque dificilemente, consiguen poner un escudo en el Árbol Corazón para que así no puedan encontrarlo. Ella empiezan a notar que los Desertrians son más fuertes y deciden conseguir el Espejo Atrapacorazones. Para ello, deben enfrentarse al hombre misterioso que no es otro que Coupe, la mascota de Kaoruko. thumb|158px|Cure Moonlight renaceElla les cuenta la verdad sobre el hada de Yuri, que murió por protegerla. Sin embargo, al conseguir suficientes Semillas Corazón, Yuri vuelve a adquirir la capacidad de transformarse en Cure Moonlight y pelea contra Dark Cure, derrotandola. Las cuatro Pretty Cure juntas seguiran peleando contra los Apostoles del Desierto. Sin embargo, Dune, verdadero jefe de estos, manda unos Demonios del Desierto que comienzan a desertificar el planeta. Las Pretty Cure viajaran al Palacio Pretty Cure para conseguir su super forma. Pero para ello deben enfrentarse a su yo del pasado, es decir, a las Mirage Pretty Cure. Una vez que las vencen, las chicas obtienen el poder de transformarse en Super Silhouette, con la que vencen a los Demonios del Desierto. Ellas consiguen vencer a Sasorina y Tsubomi descubre que va a tener una hermana pequeña thumb|left|Las HeartCatch en la forma Super SilhouettePor Navidad, Kaoruko se transforma en Cure Flower para ayudarlas pero entonces Dune llegará a la tierra y secuestra a Kaoruko ya que esta tiene su poder encerrado en un medallón. El mundo empezará a transformarse en unthumb|226px|Infinita Silhouette vence a Dune desierto ya que Dune ha destruirdo el Árbol Corazón pero las Pretty Cure irán a salvar a Kaoruko. Moonlight pelea contra Dark Cure mientras Blossom lo hace contra Sabaku. Tras vencer a Dark Cure, se desvela que Sabaku es el padre de Yuri y le desvela que Dark Cure era su medio hermana. Sin embargo, Dune acaba con Sabaku haciendo que Moonlight entre en colera pero Blossom consigue calmarla. Las cuatro Pretty Cure juntas pelean contra Dune e intentan purificarlo con la Super Silhouette pero no le afecta. Dune se hace más grande y comienza a destruir el planeta así que las chicas se fusionan en su última super forma, la Infinita Silhouette. Finalmente, el Árbol Corazón vuele a crecer, Kumojaki, Cobraja y Sasorina viven una vida normal. Las chicas vuelven a su vida normal mientras las mascotas regresan al Árbol Corazón HeartCatch Pretty Cure: Espectáculo de moda en la ciudad de las flores thumb|left|Olivier (Loup-Garou)El Barón Salamander está en la Torre Eiffel cuando su discipulo, Loup-Garou, le quita el cristal de su poder, pidiendole que no destruya el mundo. El baron le lanza a su murcielago y mientras el chico cae lo llama padre. Tsubomi y las chicas están en París admirando lo bonita que es la ciudad cuando Erika thumb|167px|Barón Salamanderintenta meterle miedo a Tsubomi con la historia de un hombre lobo. Mientras visita la ciudad, Erika comenta que es la ciudad de la moda pero Tsubomi no está de acuerdo ya que su abuela le ha dicho que es la ciudad de las flores. Ella se marcha en busca de las flores pero acaba perdiendose. De repente, del cielo cae Loup-Garou herido. El chico le dice que lo deje en paz pero Tsubomi no quiere. Los murcielagos los encuentran y ellos empiezan a huir, cogiendo Loup-Garou a Tsubomi y saltando por los tejados. Ellos despistan a los murcielagos y Tsubomi empieza a seguirlo hasta que el Baron Salamander aparece. Le pide a Loup-Garou que le devuelva el cristal pero como este se niega, coge su Flor Corazón y lo convierte en un Desertrian. Tsubomi se transforma en Cure Blossom y pelea contra él para ayudarlo. Erika e Itsuki aparecerán también para ayudarla y conseguiran purificar a Loup-Garou. Barón Salamander aparece antes ellas y las mascotan le quitan la esfera donde está el chico. Antes de marcharse, el barón le recuerda que vuelva antes de la luna llena. Loup-Garou recuerda cuando de pequeño rezaba en una capilla hasta que oyó a Salamander y lo libero. Salamander le prometió concederle un deseo y cuando el niño pidió un padre y una madre le dijo que los buscarían juntos. thumb|left|238px|Cure Ange cuando venció a SalamanderLoup-Garou se despierta y las chicas se presentan. La madre de Erika y Momoka acepta que se quede con ellos. Hablando solos Tsubomi y él, ella decide ponerle otro nombre, Olivier. Tsubomi comienza a agoviar a Olivier quien le dice que la odia. Tras hablar un rato con Erika, Olivier va con Itsuki a comprar. Cuando vuelven, ellos se prueban distintos conjuntos para el desfile. Como él no puede sonreir, se marcha a su habitación donde comienza a convertirse en hombre lobo. Tsubomi llega y lo abraza haciendo que se calme. Al día siguiente, Yuri y Olivier caminan y Olivier le dice a Yuri que ellos siempre viajaban en busca de los fragmentos del cristal. Olivier recuerda que Salamander le metió una piedra en la cabeza que lo convirtió en un hombre lobo. Salamander aparece y Yuri se transforman en Cure Moonlight para proteger a Olivier hasta que Salamander los transporta a un teatro. Yuri vuelve a casa y les cuenta la historia de thumb|270px|Olivier como hombre loboSalamander, que fue derrotador por Cure Ange y encerrado. Él juró vengarse y por ello busca destruir el mundo a traves de su poder encerrado en el cristal. Yuri les cuenta que Olivier la dejó inconsciente y se marchó con él. Las chicas deciden ir a ayudarle y van hasta el castillo donde Olivier encontró a Salamander. Olivier le pide a Salamander que no destruya el mundo y que si tiene que pararlo a la fuerza lo hará. Él comienza a pelear contra el barón hasta que la luna sale completa y Salamander lo controla, pidiendole que destruya el lugar. thumb|left|254px|Verdadera forma de SalamanderBlossom y Marine llegan para pelear contra Olivier mientras Moonlight y Sunshine lo hacén contra el Barón Salamander. thumb|222px|Las Pretty Cure vencen a SalamanderOlivier las ataca ya que no es dueño de sí mismo mientras Blossom intenta que Marine y él no peleen. Blossom se interpone en un ataque de Marine y Olivier al verla sacrificarse por él se despierta. Sin embargo, el barón obtiene su verdadera forma, la de un dragón. Coupe aparece ayudandoles a defender la ciudad. Ellos deciden luchar contra él y usan la Super Silhouette. Ellas forcejean hasta que Olivier comienza a animarlas y los demás ciudadanos también. Ellas consiguen vencer a Salamander y devolverlo a su forma humana. Olivier se acerca a él y cuando el barón se despierta comienza a decir que vencerá a las Pretty Cure la proxima vez pero Olivier se rie y le enseña el cristal roto. Olivier le dice que hagan otro viaje y les da las gracias a las Pretty Cure. Ellas hacen el espectaculo de moda y despues se despiden de Olivier y Salamander. Cure Blossom thumb|314px|Cure Blossom presentandose " Pretty Cure, Open my Heart!" "The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom!" "¡Pretty Cure, Abre mi corazón!" "¡La flor que se esparce por toda la tierra, Cure Blossom!" 大地に咲く一輪の花、キュアブロッサム！ (Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Kyua Burossamu!) Cure Blossom (キュア ブロッサム Kyua Burossamu) es el alter ego Pretty Cure de Tsubomi. A diferencia de los anterios duos de la franquicia, Tsubomi no tiene que estar junto a su pareja, Erika, para transformarse. Tsubomi se transforma en Cure Blossom diciendo "¡Pretty Cure, Abre mi corazón!" A pesar de que al principio es incapaz de controlar la enorme fuerza y poder que posee como Pretty Cure, Tsubomi más tarde declara que va a aprender a controlarlo para ayudar a su amiga Erika. Después de presenciar la destrucción de flores del Desertrian , la ira de Blossom le permite controlar totalmente sus poderes, y con la guía de Chipre y Coffret cosigue vencerlo. Ella puede usar la Semilla Corazón roja para ser más rápida y fuerte. Cure Blossom, al igual que sus compañeras, tiene subataques que sirven para dañar a los monstruos pero no para destruirlos: Ducha Floreciente, en el que hace un circulo de flores que lanza; Tormenta de Flores Florecientes, en el que Blossom forma un tornado que lanza flores; Impacto Floreciente, en el que concentra su energía en la palma para lanzarlo que tiene a su ver una versión doble y otra versión especial de Navidad; Gran Explosión Pretty Cure, Marine y ella provocan una gran explosión; Doble Disparo Pretty Cure, en el que Marine y ella lanzan esferas de energía. Sus ataques son: *'"Pretty Cure Pink Forte Wave!" ("¡Fuerte Ola Rosada Pretty Cure!")': Invocando la Batuta Floreciente (Blossom Tact), forma una flor rosa que lanza su enemigo y que gira a su alrededor purificandolo. Blossom invoca la batuta así: ¡Reunete, poder de las flores! ¡Batuta Floreciente!. Frase de invocación:¡Brillad flores!... ¡Fuerte Ola Rosada Pretty Cure! *'"Pretty Cure Floral Power Fortissimo!" ("¡Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure!")': Junto con Marine, las dos dibujan con sus batutas dos "F" que las envuelven en un aura rosa(Blossom) y azúl(Marine), atravesando en corazón el enemigo y apareciendo las flores correpondientes que giran y lo purifican. Frase de invocación:¡Reunete, poder de las dos flores!...¡Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure!... ¡Corazón Atrapado! *'"Pretty Cure Shining Fortissimo!" ("¡Brillo Fortísimo Pretty Cure!"): '''Es el ataque triple que realizado con Cure Marine y Cure Sunshine, combinando la ''Fuerte Explosión Dorada Pretty Cure con el Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure. Tas invocar los dos ataques, Marine y Blossom pasan por el ataque de Sunshine cogiendo un color dorado. Frase de Invocación: ¡Brillo Fortísimo... (Sunshine) ...Pretty Cure! (Blossom y Marine)...¡Corazón Atrapado!(Blossom y Marine) Cure Rainbow Blossom thumb|left|150px|Cure Rainbow Blossom Cure Rainbow Blossom (キュア レインボー · ブロッサム Kyua Reinboo Burossamu) Es una actualización de Blossom, junto con todas los demás Cure Rainbows en la película Pretty Cure All Stars DX2. Blossom y Marine solo consiguen esta forma en esta película y no vuelve a mostrarse más ya que en DX3 ellas siguen con su forma Super Silhouette. En conjunto, el grupo de diecisiete cures forman el grupo de Pretty Cure Rainbow.Su único ataque es: *'"Pretty Cure Rainbow Jewel Solution!" ("¡Solución de la Joya Arcoiris Pretty Cure!")': Es el ataque en conjunto de las 17 Cure Rainbows que consiste en lanzar un rayo de luz brillante con sus respectivas armas. Frase de invocación: ¡El valor que viene de la esperanza desbordante! ¡Un futuro brillante de luz! ¡Solución de la Joya Arcoiris Pretty Cure!. Super Cure Blossom thumb|214px|Super Cure Blossom "Flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Super Silhouette!" "¡Las flores que brillan en todo el mundo! ¡HeartCatch Pretty Cure! ¡Super Silueta!" 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！(Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana! Haatokyacchi purikyua! Suupaa shiruetto!) Super Cure Blossom (スーパー キュア ブロッサム Suupaa Kyua Burossamu) es la actualización de Blossom en Super Silhouette que recibe después de pasar el juicio en el Palacio Pretty Cure. Esta forma se obtiene a través del Espejo Atrapacorazones y la Super Semilla Pretty Cure. De esta forma, el traje de Blossom se vuelve mayoritariamente blanco aunque es muy parecido a su forma normal. Su coleta se vuelve mucho más larga y el pelo más claro y brillante. Está sujeta por un lazo con una peineta de corazón y unos pendientes de corazón. La falda es más alargada por detrás y tiene más volumen. Sus muñequeras se vuelven guantes blancos con flores en el lado. Sus zapatos se convierten en botas largas que le llegan hasta el muslo. En esta forma, las HeartCatch ganan unas alas transparentes en forma de corazón con las que pueden volar. Su ataque es: *'"Pretty Cure HeartCatch Orchestra" ("¡Orquesta Atrapacorazones Pretty Cure!")': Es un ataque utilizado por todas las chicas en Super Silhouette y con sus respectivas armas y el Espejo Atrapacorazones. Las cuatro invocan a una gran mujer que recoge energía en su puño y aplasta al enemigo con él. Las cuatro flores aparecen tras el monstruo y lo purifican. Frase de invocación: "¡Flores, florezcan con orgullo! ¡Orquesta Atrapacorazones Pretty Cure!" Infinita Silhouette thumb|left|226px|Infinita Silhouette "The grand flower that blossoms throughout the universe! Infinite power... Infinite love... the Pretty Cure with eyes like stars... Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Infinity Silhouette!" "¡La gran flor que florece en todo el universo! Poder infinito... Amor infinito... La Pretty Cure con ojos como estrellas... ¡HeartCatch Pretty Cure, Infinita Silhouette!" 宇宙に咲く大輪の花、無限の力と無限の愛を持つ、星の瞳のプリキュア　ハートキャッチプリキュア無限シルエット！ (Uchuu ni Saku Tairin no Hana. Mugen no Chikara to Mugen no ai wo motsu, hoshi no hitomi no Purikyua! Haatokyacchipurikyua, Mugen Shiruetto!) Infinita Silhouette (無限シルエット Mugen Shiruetto) es la fusión y última forma de todas las Pretty Cure de HeartCatch Pretty Cure. Combinando sus corazones, Blossom, Marine, Sunshine y Moonlight junto con Chypre, Coffret y Potpourri se fusionan formando una única cure. Esta cure tiene una apariencia muy parecida a la de Tsubomi pero con el pelo mucho más claro. Sus coletas ondean a su alrededor y están recogidas por coleteros rosas con forma de flores. Sus ojos son muy brillantes y se ven numerosas estrellas en ellos. Viste un vestido simple blanco ondeante, y una capa blanca rosada con un broche al lado derecho con forma de corazón rodeado de pétalos de cerezo. A su alrededor hay un escudo que la protege de todos los golpes que intenta asestarle Dune. Infinita Silhouette consigue atravesar el corazón de Dune con su ataque y purificarlo. Su ataque es: *'"Pretty Cure Straight Punch!" ("¡Puñetazo Directo Pretty Cure!")': Infinita Silhouette carga su puño contra Dune y le golpea en el pecho. Esto desencadena una gran explosión, tras la cual aparece el corazón de Dune sobre este. Él se aleja volviendo a ser un niño, y desaparece sonriendo mientras Infinita Silhuoette llora por él. Frase de invocación: "¡Puñetazo Directo Pretty Cure!". Etimología Tsubomi (つぼみ): Tsubomi significa "brote de flor", otra referencia de su amor a las flores y en sus poderes basados en las flores. También puede hacer una referencia a la inexperiencia de Tsubomi y su eventual crecimiento de Pretty Cure. Hanasaki (花咲): Hana (花) es "flor" mientras que saki (咲) es "florecer". Juntos Hanasaki significa "flor floreciente" Cure Blossom: El nombre de Pretty Cure de Tsubomi se lo da ella misma, despues de poner sus ojos sobre un árbol lleno de flores. Su nombre deriva de su profundo amor por las flores. Curiosidades * Tsubomi es la tercera Cure con una abuela que vive en la familia * Es la única cure líder que usa gafas. * El nombre de Blossom puede significar la tierra, mientras que Marine representa el océano. Si este es el caso, entonces seguirían la tradición del un dúo de Pretty Cure opuestas * Tsubomi es también la primera cure de la franquicia en tener herencia del legado Pretty Cure, ya que su abuela, Kaoruko, fue Cure Flower hace 50 años * En la encuesta de personajes de "Pretty Cure All Stars DX3" de Toei Animation, Blossom aparecía en los siguientes puestos: 5ª en la "Pretty Cure favorita"; 4ª en la "Pretty Cure con la que te gustaría hacer equipo"; 5ª en la "Pretty Cure que te gustaría ser"; 4ª en la "Pretty Cure con la que te gustaría cocinar". * En la colección de cartas "Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection", Tsubomi es representada por la flor de cerezo, que simboliza la humildad y un corazón hermoso * Cure Blossom es la única Pretty Cure cuyo pelo se vio alterado en algún momento, en la película "HeartCatch Pretty Cure: Espectaculo de Moda en la ciudad de las flores", Marine termina desaciendo el lazo de Blossom, deshaciendo su coleta * Tsubomi tiene el mismo apellido que Momoko Hanasaki, protagonista del anime Wedding Peach * Es la única cure de HeartCatch Pretty Cure que se desconoce su Flor Corazón, aunque se supondría que es la Flor de Cerezo. Imágenes Perfiles Tsubomi hanasaki.png|Perfil de Cure Blossom y Tusbomi Hanasaki cure_blossom4_by_animelovers4816-d4t842s.png|Cure Blossom al inicio de la serie Perfil_blossom_toei.jpg|Perfiles de Cure Blossom (Toei Animation) Perfil_blossom_asahi.jpg|Perfiles de Cure Blossom (TV Asahi) Rainbow_blossom.jpg|Cure Rainbow Blossom 1747936 320.jpg|Cure Rainbow Blossom en Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 Blossom03.jpg|Super Cure Blossom Super_blossom_alas.jpg|Super Cure Blossom con alas Super.Cure.Blossom.600.1201237.jpg|Super Cure Blossom con alas tumblr_m109d30k2H1r0gf7co1_400.gif|Super Cure Blossom en Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Infinite Silhouette.jpg|Infinita Silhouette Cartel_blossom_peli.jpg|Cartel de Cure Blossom en la película de HeartCatch Pretty Cure heartcatch_precure_cure_blossom_render_by_alehoshizora-d55xbgg (1).png|Perfil de Cure Blossom en la película de HeartCatch Pretty Cure Blossom_chypre.jpg Cartel_blossom_dx2.jpg|Cartel de Cure Blossom en Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 Cartel_blossom_dx3.jpg|Cartel de Cure Blossom en Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 cure_blossom_render_4_by_animelovers4816-d4yl68j.png|Cure Blossom en Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Cartel_blossom_new_stage.png|Cartel de Cure Blossom en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage cure_blossom_render_by_animelovers4816-d4w3mg6.png|Cure Blossom en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Blossom_opening_new_stage.png|Cure Blossom en el opening de Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage blossom.png|Perfil de Cure Blossom en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Cartel_blossom_all_stars_new_stage_2.jpg|Cartel de Cure Blossom en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Blossom_new_stage_2.png|Cure Blossom en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Tsubomi_uniforme.jpg|Perfiles de Tsubomi con el uniforme Perfil_tsubomi_ropa_1.jpg|Perfiles de Tsubomi en su ropa de invierno (Toei Animation) Perfil_tsubomi_asahi.jpg|Perfiles de Tusbomi en su ropa de invierno (TV Asahi) Tsubomi_ropa_2.jpg|Perfiles de Tsubomi en su ropa de verano (TV Asahi) 181692_320.png Cure.Blossom.Mirage.full.331534.jpg Cure Blossom BlossomHP.png|Cure Blossom presentandose Cure-blossom-xd-o.gif|Tsubomi transformándose en Cure Blossom Cure-blossom-2-xd-o.gif Cure blossom 2.jpg Heartcatch_Pretty_Cure!_episode_08_-_Blossom_Shower.jpg|Cure Blossom usando la Ducha Floreciente Heartcatch_Pretty_Cure!_episode_08_-_Blossom_Flower_Storm.png|Blossom usando la Tormenta de Flores Tacto_flor.jpg|Batuta Floreciente Tacto flor y ncure blossom.png|Blossom con su Batuta Floreciente HeartCatch PreCure_Cure Blossom.jpg|Cure Blossom con la Batuta Floreciente antes de realizar la Fuerte Ola Rosada Pretty Cure Shining-fortissimo-a.gif|"Brillo Fortisimo Pretty Cure" Shining-fortissimo-a (1).gif|"Brillo Fortisimo Pretty Cure" (2) Blossom orquesta.png|Super Cure Blossom en la Orquesta Atrapacorazones 193852_320.png 423934.jpg 2137049_320.jpg 2139124_320.jpg 2139730_320.jpg Hqdefaultm.jpg Pre dx 3.jpg Pretty-cure-pretty-cure-img.jpg -Pretty-Cure-Hearts-Fresh-New-Hd-Wallpaper--.jpg Pretty10.jpg Tsubomi Hanasaki tsubomi bebe.jpg|Tsubomi de bebé tsubomi hanasaki.jpg|Tsubomi aparece por primera vez TsubomiHanasaki_22-1.png tsubomi.jpg 2075747_320.jpg 2145382_320.jpg 2145582_320.jpg 2140160_320.jpg 2143183_320.jpg 2143380_320.jpg Temporadas y películas HeartCatch_Pretty_Cure.jpg Heartcatch-precure-movie-poster-9999-1020672366.jpg|HeartCatch Pretty Cure: Espectaculo de Moda en la ciudad de las flores DX2 Rainbow Heartcatch.jpg|Rainbow Cure Blossom y Rainbow Cure Marine en DX2 Rainbow Heartcatch.jpg|HeartCatch Pretty Cure Super Silueta en DX3 Categoría:Cures Categoría:HeartCatch Pretty Cure